


You Are My Miracle

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homesuck Song Parody [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Direction What Makes you Beautiful, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Another of my Homestuck Song Parodies. I Hope you enjoy and Here is a link to the song so you can follow along Enjoy!<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJO3ROT-A4E</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Miracle

What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction  
Homestuck Parody (SadStuck)

 

You Are My Miracle

Sung by Gamzee

 

You’re insecure  
not sure why the motherfuck for  
you turn your head when you not sure-er-er

No need to make up  
for Vriska  
Being the way that you are is  
a Miracle

No one else in world can see you  
No one else but meee Honk! :0)

Tavbro you light up in my eyes like nobody else  
The way that you fiddle your fingers gets me  
overjoyed

But when you look at the ground it makes it hard to  
tell…  
that you don’t know honk! honk!  
You don’t know that your my Miracle  
If only you motherfuck looked at what I can see

You’d understand why I hug you so lovingly  
Like now I watching you and I’m in disbelief

You don’t know Honk! Honk!  
You don’t know that your my miracle

Honk! Honk!

That’s what makes you my Miracle  
So-Sopor on  
You better run  
To show I’m gone I painted the walls with  
Bl-B-Blood

I don’t know why  
You’re still alive  
turn away before I gouge out your  
Ey-E-Eyes

No one else can save you  
Not even You

Tavros your blood makes my world light up oh so  
well

 

The way it drips from the walls gets me overjoyed  
As it makes it’s way to the ground it ain’t hard to  
see

 

It’s still brow-HONK! HONK!  
It’s a Motherfucking Miracle

If only I had more to see  
You’d understand why I’d need more so desperately  
Like know I’m licking you and I’m in disbelief  
I didn’t Know HONK! HONK!

I didn’t know you were a Miracle  
HONK! HONK!

You were my Miracle  
No no no no  
no no noooo  
no no  
HONK HONK HONK HONK  
NO! NO!

no no no no  
no no noooo  
no no  
HONK Honk honk.. honk…  
Honk… no

Tavros you no longer light up my walls with your  
blood color

 

The way that it drys and reflects gets me down  
When I remember your smile I fall to the ground  
It is hard to tell  
I didn’t Know-honk! honk!

I want my Miracle  
Tavros you lit up my heart with your kind ways  
The way that you laughed and smiled had me  
overjoyed

But then I snapped and your body hit the ground  
I didn’t know honk! honk!  
I didn’t motherfucking know I killed my Miracle

If only you saw what I could be  
You’d still be alive and beating  
Right now I miss looking at you and I’m in  
disbelief

 

I Don’t know-Honk! Honk!  
I miss you my Motherfucking Miracle  
I’m so sorry my Miracle  
You Were my Miracle


End file.
